All I Need Is You
by GaarazBabiiGirl
Summary: Oneshot Gaara x Hinata. Will Hinata ever be able to trust him again, after what he did to her? Better than it sounds!


Hey guys! I got bored so I decided to do a one-shot on my fav couple Gaara x Hinata. This is my 1st lemon so tell me what you think! Thanks! R&R!!!

Oh and just so that you know, they are 12 at the beginning and 17 at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**All I Need Is You  
_x_**

He sat, meditating on a tree branch where is siblings would not be able to find him. The cold but gentle wind caressed is face and blew his fiery red bangs out of his tanned face. The moon shone down on him making the dark circles around his eyes stand out more than they already do. It was so quiet, not one animal dared to make a sound while in the company of Sabaku no Gaara. '_Just two more weeks until the chuunin exams._' He thought with a slight smirk.

**_'Yes. Just think of all the blood that will be spilled by US Boy!'_** Shikaku, Gaara's demon, invaded his thoughts.

Gaara growled out mentally _'Fuck off and leave me with my thoughts.'_ To this Shikaku just laughed evilly, making a headache for Gaara. _'Shut up!'_ Gaara tried to shouted over his demons cackle.

Gaara's jade coloured eyes snapped open and his breathing became irregular. No matter how many times he has had to go through this in the past, it still hurt like hell and he sometimes passes out from the pain. His nails dug into the tree branch that he was sitting on. He brought his left hand up to his tattoo and, as gently as he could, he began to massage it, hoping it would help ease the pain.

Through all of his pain he was able to feel someone's chakura coming from below him. He managed to painfully lift his head up just in time to see someone emerge from the bush directionally below him, and as soon as she began to walk, his pain stopped. He collapsed on his stomach, exhausted and his head still throbbing from the pain.

He growled softly to himself before sitting up and resting on his gourd, while watching the girl below him walk toward the small river a few feet away from her.

She has short black hair but as Gaara looked closer he could also see streaks of blue. She has two long bangs each side of her angelic face. The moon's light gave her skin a glowing silver colour and her moon-like eyes were shining with unshed tears. She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees, different to what she usually wore, and she had no shoes on.

Gaara tilted his head to the side to see what she was holding. A flower. He could not tell what flower it was though because he grew up in the desert and the only flower he has ever seen before is the Desert Lily.

Her voice was a whisper when she started talking, but he picked it up. "... I wish you were still here Mother. Father blames me for your death, and I also blame myself." One tear slid down her soft cheek. "It's seven years today that you died to save me." More tears. "Not only Father blames me, but the whole clan too. And I know you must hate me too. But... I will try to make it up to you, Mother. I'll show you in the chuunin exams. I'll be the best daughter you could ever have and then maybe one day you'll forgive me?"

Gaara stared wide eyed at her. _'She is the reason her Mother is dead... Just like me.'_

The dark haired girl sat down in the grass while playing with the flower in between her fingers.

"So Mother." Her voice was louder now "Until you forgive me, I will do anything to get you to love me again. Even if it means taking my own life. But I won't... Because I want to show you that I'm not weak and you and even Father will be proud of me." After she said that, the petite girl lowered the flower into the river and watched it float away from her.

For some reason Gaara was curious about this girl. He wanted to know how her Mother died. How it was the girls fault and why did she want her Mothers forgiveness.

So, Gaara went to find out.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata sat on the grass, watching the flower float away from her. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks and closed her eyes to feel the gentle wind. A soft smile played on her lips as she hummed a song her Mother used to sing to her before she went to bed. She could picture her Mother tucking her into her bed while singing softly and telling her she loved her. _'I wish I could go back to those days.' _

She opened her eyes and...

"AAHH!" She screamed, trying to calm down her irregular heart beat.

In front of her was a boy about her age with wild blood red coloured hair, and shocking jade coloured eyes that showed amusement in them from her little show. He has tanned skin and black circles around his eyes, making him look like a panda. His tattoo was the same colour as his hair and she knew it was a Japanese symbol for Love. He had a smirk on his face.

"Uh... H-Hello?" She said uneasily. He was so close to her. No boy has ever been so close to her and a complete stranger is now crouching down in front of her, his face only a few inches away from her own. She felt heat rushing to her face until finally, she bet she looked like a tomato.

Gaara laughed mentally. _'This girl is entertaining. But why is she so red in the face?'_ "Why is you face red?" He asked while tilting his head to the side. But this only made her turn scarlet. _'Maybe she is ill?'_ He leaned his forehead against her own to check her temperature.

"Wha-What are yo-you d-d-doing?" Hinata stuttered out, meeting his gaze and holding it.

After a minute of Hinata trying to stop herself from fainting, Gaara finally took his forehead off her own and asked "How is it your fault your Mother is dead?" He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. That was when Hinata realized he was wearing a gourd. _'Wait how did he know about my Mother? W-Was he spying on me?' _

"I-I don't r-r-really want to-to t-" She muttered under her breath before Gaara crouched down in front of her again and said "Answer."

She fiddled with her fingers while biting her bottom lip, almost drawing out blood. She took a deep breath and began. "M-My M-Mother d-d-died while trying to-to s-save me. I-I wasn't s-s-strong enough to h-help my M-Mother out, a-and my Father b-blames m-me fo-for being to-to weak." For some reason she felt as though she could trust this stranger, so she went on. "S-So, I'm go-going to enter th-the chunnin exams a-and sh-show my Father a-and m-my Mother th-th-that I'm no-not weak anymore."

"And you hope that they will forgive you?" Gaara asked her. She nodded shyly. "Then what was the flower for?"

"T-Today i-is the a-anniversary o-o-of my Mother's d-death. Th-This was her f-f-favorite p-place a-and she used t-to take me h-here all th-the t-time. A-Also, the l-lily was her favorite flower, a-a-and it w-was h-her name. So I a-always w-wear a lily in m-my h-hair so th-that I won't f-forget her and e-every year on-on her anniversary I-I p-put a-a lily i-in the river."

They stared at each other for a while. _'She's... different. Her eyes... they don't show any fear for me. All I see is... Trust?' _Gaara's eyes widened a fraction_. 'She trusts me?'_ He felt a strange feeling in his heart. Hope. _'Maybe... Maybe she can be different?' _

He hoped for the best and unstrapped his gourd and put it by the side of him, then he sat down cross legged beside Hinata. "Wh-What's your n-n-name?" She asked him shyly.

Before Hinata had any time to react, Gaara had her chin in between his thumb and index finger. He made her look him in the eye before asking "You want to be stronger, yes?"

"H-Hai." She answered.

"Then stop stuttering. It's a sign of weakness. Now repeat after me. I-"

"I-" She repeated.

"Will-"

"Will-'

"Not-"

"Not-"

"Stutter."

"Stutter."

"Now say it in a whole sentence. I.Will.Not.Stutter." He told her.

"I... Will... Not... Stutter." She repeated, but slower.

"Faster."

"I w-wi- OW!"

"Every time you stutter I will flick you on your forehead. Now start again." He told her, smirking.

"I will n-n- OW!"

"Again."

"I WILL NOT STUTTER." She screamed out, hoping not to be flicked on the head again. Gaara smirked at her before letting her chin go. "Just keep repeating that and you will be talking normally in no time." He told her. At this she smiled at him, making a small blush appear on his face.

"So what is... your name?" She asked, still trying not to stutter. She kept repeating _'I will not stutter.'_ In her mind and it was already working. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes to see that she was still smiling at him.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He said then cocked on of his eyebrows at her as if asking the same thing. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata." He nodded once before looking back at the river, Hinata doing the same thing. _'Hyuuga Hinata... Yes she is different._ _Maybe I will learn to trust her. Maybe I can protect her?'_ He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and watched her close her eyes and hum a soft tune. _'Yes. She will be my only friend...' _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gaara found himself coming back to the same spot every night after that night. Hinata would always be there waiting for him. They would usually just share the silence, but sometimes Hinata would talk about her day, and she would even get him talking, although no where near as much as her. They would stay there until the early hours of the morning and then they would go their separate ways, Hinata back to the Hyuuga household and himself back to the inn him and his siblings and Baki - Gaara's sensei - were staying in. Then him and Shikaku would fight about Hinata until training, then back with Hinata.

That was what had gone on for nearly two weeks. Now with only two days away until the chuunin exams, it was the only thing Hinata liked to talk about, and Gaara found himself almost smiling at her for wanting to show everyone that she has the courage and will power and is going to try her best to please her Father and especially her Mother.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked

"Hn."

Gaara was leaning on a rock next to the river, with his gourd next to him and his legs spread out in front on him. Hinata had her head on his lap and had her back to him, watching the river and throwing little pebbles now and again into the water. Gaara was now comfortable in Hinata's company. He knew he could trust her and she was the only person that has been allowed to pass his sand wall, so Gaara enjoys it when Hinata is near him and keeps her close to him whenever he can.

She turned around in his lap so that she was facing him and gave him a soft smile, her lily was in her hair, behind her ear. "Gaara-kun, your my best friend."

Gaara froze. _'Best friend...? But she has other friends, so why pick me?'_

As if reading his thoughts, she explained to him "I know I have other friends... but I know... they think I'm weird. I can't talk to them like I talk to you..." She was blushing again now and wouldn't look him in the eye.

Gaara smiled. A real genuine smile. And Hinata caught it. _'She thinks of me as her best friend. I finally have a friend.'_

_**'Listen to you, Boy! She is making you weak!' **_Shikaku argued with him.

_'No she's not! She is making me happy!'_

_**'LISTEN TO ME, BOY! She is nothing but a distraction! I think it's time she meets me! HA HA!'**_ Shikaku roared and suddenly pain shot through Gaara. _'NO!'_ Gaara screamed mentally.

Hinata was watching him when all of a sudden Gaara threw her off of his lap and started shouting in pain and yelling 'NO' over and over again. Hinata started panicking. What was going on? Why is Gaara in so much pain? The was on his hands and knees, one hand over his tattoo and he was panting heavily while groaning now and again because of the pain. "G-Gaara-kun?" She whispered. This had never happened before... So why now!?

No matter how afraid she was of him at that moment, she remembered that he was her best friend and he needed her help, and so she started crawling over to him slowly, making sure it was safe to get this close to him, then when she was close enough she stretched out a hand and started stroking his hair lightly, hoping that it would stop her friend's suffering. "Gaara-kun?" she asked more softly.

As soon as he felt her fingers lightly brush his hair out of his face, the pain was gone. _'Huh? What? Did... Did she just tame my demon?'_ Then he heard her softly call out his name, making him lift his head up. He was still breathing heavily and there was a faint throbbing from his headache, but he would be okay.

"Gaara-kun. Are you alright?" She couldn't keep the worry out of her voice for the life of her. She had been scared for him.

He nodded and went back the the position he was in before his demon tried to get out and hurt Hinata. He motioned her to lay back down on his lap and she complied, with a small smile on her face. It was silent for a while before Hinata broke it "I can't be here tomorrow Gaara-kun. I have to get my sleep for the chuunin exams the next day." She said, her body facing him.

He nodded in understanding, although inside he felt his heart drop. "But!" She said quickly. "We may be able to say hi to each other in the chuunin exams, and then maybe after the chuunin exams you could come back here sometimes... and I could go to Suna whenever I can." His heart dropped even more. He had completely forgotten about the plan that was to take place at the finals of the chuunin exams. But... The look on her face made it unbearable for him to say no so instead he said "We can... Try it."

Hinata squealed and hugged him close to her, which made him want to kill himself. How could he go through with the plan when Hinata was here? But he knew he couldn't go back now. The plan was set and he had promised his demon that he would kill as many people as it wanted. _'Maybe Shikaku was right... Maybe she is making me weak.'_ He sighed before gently pushing Hinata off of him and saying "I think it's time you should go."

Hinata frowned slightly, but nodded. He was right. They had been out longer than usual. "Okay, Gaara-kun. I'll see you in the chuunin exams." She kissed him quickly on the cheek before racing off into the woods and back home.

Gaara sat there, wide eyed. Hinata had just kissed him. He had never been kissed before and it felt all tingly where she had kissed him on the cheek. After a few moments, the second genuine smile that day spread across his lips, before he quickly put his blank mask back on and ran off toward the inn.

**roOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The chuunin exams had gone terrible for Hinata. She had gone through the first two tests easily, but when it came to the third test, she had had to fight her cousin Hyuuga Neji. Neji had hated the Main family since he was a child, which meant he hated Hinata, the heirness. He had blamed her for his Fathers deaths, which meant she had to put him on the list of 'People-she-didn't-mean-to-kill' too. And so he has wanted revenge ever since. And boy, Did he get revenge! Damn, he had almost killed her! It hurt to know that still after all these years people still managed to blame her for everything that has gone wrong in their lives.

To make things worse... She didn't even get close to winning the match! She got a few good hits in, but it was no where near enough. She had had Naruto in the background shouting that she could do it, but even when she gave it all she got, she still had that little voice in the back of her head that told her she was weak and always will be, and that she should just give up while she was still alive. But no. She had been too stubborn. Not to mention she had let down her Mother. Knowing that broke her heart.

Her Father had made her feel even worse. While in the hospital, he had come to see her. She had her hopes up that he would hug her and tell her everything was fine and that she was going to be okay. But instead her Father had looked on at her in disgust and had told her how weak and useless she was and how she was so weak, she couldn't even beat the Branch Family. After he had left, she had broken down into sobs. But as she cried, she thought about Gaara. She had hoped he would come and see if she was okay. But that didn't happen. But she had just told herself that he was too busy training. But then it happened...

She had never felt so much betrayal in her life! She had trusted Gaara, she had told him all of her secrets, he was her best friend, and she had started to developed a little crush on him, though she still loved Naruto. But as she spent more days with Gaara, she had been feeling weird around Naruto. She hadden't felt her heart flutter or the butterfly feeling in her stomach which usually happens around Naruto. But then Gaara ruined it all.

He hadden't told her that he had a demon inside of him. She felt as though the boy she had meet every night for the past two weeks was gone... maybe didn't even exist. Maybe it was all just an act. But she knew one thing... She would never be able to trust him again. She didn't even think that he cared. Maybe he had just used her to get information from her to send back to his teammates. She had cried every night for a month after that day. She was almost sure Gaara wouldn't even remember her but, as the months grew into years, she became okay with that. That was until she had her first letter from him.

Now Hinata wasn't one to hold grudges for long, but Gaara had broken her heart. He had been the first person she could trust after her Mother. And he had broken her trust. She had read the first letter but decided not to write back. Soon letters was coming once every month, but after a while she even stopped reading them. No, she didn't think she would ever be able to get over the fact that her best friend... her Gaara-kun had betrayed her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey Hinata-chan! Come have some Ramon with me!" Naruto shouted, waving one arm in the air and Raman dangling from his mouth. She giggled at the sight before excepting the offer and sitting down next to him.**  
**

Hinata, at the age of seventeen was, to put it bluntly, beautiful. Her hair had grown over the years and was now down to her waist, while she still had the bangs each side of her angelic face. Her skin was still pale and her lips were a rosy colour red. Her eyes were the same, but much more wiser. Her body had also matured over the years and she now had full breasts and curves in all the right places. Basically, she had a perfect body. The only thing that didn't change in her appearance was the lily that always sat on her ear.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Uh... you got a'lil something there." Hinata said giggling while pointing to the corner of her mouth.

Hinata has finally gotten over her childhood crush, Naruto. She had found out when she was fourteen, but she was sure it was really before that and she just didn't want to loose the only thing that kept her going. But when she saw Naruto and Sakura kissing outside the Raman shop, she felt... nothing. And that was when she knew for sure that she had no feelings for Naruto anymore.

"Oh!" He said then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "So what kinda Raman ya having Hina-chan?"

"Umm... Beef!" She said and the old man took her order and told her it would be done in a few minutes.

"Umm... Hina-chan?" She cocked her head to the side to show she was listening. "How... Well, you see..." It wasn't normal for Naruto to hesitate, and she became uneasy. She made a hand gesture telling him to go ahead and let it out as her Raman came. She started eating while still listening. "Well... How do you know Gaara-chan?" At this she started choking on her Raman. "H-Hina-chan!" Naruto jumped out of his stool and tapped her back just hard enough for her to stop.

She took deep breaths while stuttering "Wha-What makes yo-you th-think... I know h-him?" Naruto, although still concerned, sat back down on his stool when Hinata started talking again.

"Well, he asked me if you were alright the last time I was with him. I told him you were fine and asked him how you two know each other. He told me not to worry about it and just tell you that he is sorry and he misses you." Naruto informed her. Hinata stared wide eyed at him. _'Why? Why is he doing this to me? Why does he keep writing letters, and now even telling Naruto-kun to send messages from him...? Can't he see that I just don't think I'll ever be able to trust him again?'_

"Hinata-chan. Are you alright?" Naruto's concerned voice cut through her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun. Thanks. But please, don't tell anyone about what Gaara-sama told you... Please." She all but begged him.

Even though Naruto wanted to know what was going on between two of his best friends, he respected them and knew they wouldn't tell... yet. "Hai. Of cores I'll keep it a secret Hina-chan. You can count on me. Believe it!" He shouted while sticking his thumb in the air and winking at her. She giggled again and blushed a little, before going back to eating her Raman, and this time no choking!

They had just finished their Raman and was outside the shop when Sakura came running up to them, calling Hinata's name. "Hinata-chan!" she shouted. When she got over to the pair she quickly pecked Naruto on the lips before turning to Hinata "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She scolded Hinata as though she was her mother and Hinata had to smile at that. "Tsunade-sama has a mission for you. C'mon." And with that Sakura grabbed hold of Hinata's hand and ran off before Hinata could say goodbye to Naruto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hokage-sama. You wish to speak with me?" Hinata asked. She closed the door behind her and walked toward Tsunade until she was standing in front of her desk. Tsunade's head snapped up at the sound of Hinata's voice and smiled warmly at her.

"Hai. I have a mission for you. I want you to go to Suna and deliver this scroll to the Kazekage." She explained picking up a scroll. "Uh... Hinata?"

Hinata had frozen in place. Her eyes were wide and she had a horrified look on her face. Hinata knew Gaara was Kazekage of Suna because she has become best friends with his sister, Temari. She - And Gaara - had told Temari what had happened between them and so she keeps Gaara up-to-date with Hinata's life and Hinata -up-to-date with Gaara's life. _'Why me? Why can't someone else go?'_ "I-Is there not anyone else that could go instead on me?" She asked politely. No matter how much Hinata may want to see Temari and even Gaara, she just cannot face him. She doesn't think she could ever.

"Why?" Tsunade asked, eying her suspiciously.

"U-Uh... No reason." Hinata said lowering her head.

"I'm afraid there is no one available at the moment."

Hinata sighed and her shoulders fell. She took the scroll. "Okay. I'll go then. When will I be leaving?" She asked her Hokage.

"You will be leaving in two hours. Go say goodbye to your friends. And you wont be needing much because you will only be there for about two days. You are dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand in the air toward the exit and Hinata took her leave, cursing under her breath that she was the only one not on a mission.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It took her one whole day to get there while running her top speed. She wanted to get these two days over with. Although she wouldn't mind going shopping with Temari. Temari always brags about how Suna have the best shops around, so Hinata want's to see if she was telling the truth. She has always wanted to come to Suna, even though Gaara lives there and was the Kazekage. Temari would always talk about it and she could imagine being there. It sounds like children have more freedom than any other country.

She came up to the gates to Suna and the guards stopped her. "What is you business here?" One asked.

"I have a scroll from the Hokage for the Kazekage." She told them while showing the two guards the scroll.

They both nodded and moved out of her way and she entered the gates_ 'No turning back now, Hinata.' _She thought to herself.

She walked into the, what looked like, the center of the town. She walked further into the center and looked around. There were many people on the streets, it was almost over crowded. The shops and houses were built out of marble and were a sandy brown colour. _'Temari-chan was right when she said children have more freedom' _She thought to herself as she watched a group of children play tag with one another in the middle of the street, older people looking on with smiles on their faces of the freedom that they could have. She smiled. _'I like it here already.'_

She was walking while watching the children play, so she wasn't looking where she was going... which means... "Oof!" She bumped into someone and fell over.

"Gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She said while rubbing her sore bottom.

"Hinata-chan?" The person she bumped into asked.

"Hai?" She said looking up. Hinata gasped "Temari-chan!" She smiled up to the older woman. She got up with the help of Temari and they both hugged briefly, both telling the other how amazing the other looked and other stuff.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" And before the petite girl could answer she jumped straight to conclusions "Ooh! I know why! Your here to make things better with Gaara-chan and admit your undying love for each other arn't you?" Temari said getting all googly eyed.

"Uh... Sorry Temari-chan, but I'm only here to deliver a scroll to Gaara-sama from Tsunade-sama." Hinata explained.

"Oh." Temari said, disappointed. "Well, I'll come with you to Gaara-chan's office then so that it's not too weird with you two, hmm?" She asked Hinata.

Hinata began to thank Temari. "Oh really, Temari-chan! You'd do that for me? ThankyouThankyouThankyou!!" She screamed then hugged the poor blond woman that could just about keep her balance when Hinata jumped on her.

Temari laughed. "Well, let's get this over and done with."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He sat behind his wooden desk, trying to finish the paper work that was piling on his desk more and more everyday. But, try as he might, he just can't do it! No matter what he does he can't get her out of his head. It has been five years since he has seen her and all he has ever wished for was to see her one more time. He sighed. He was defiantly not going to get any paper work done today. He moved his paper work to one side of his desk and pulled a blank piece of paper from one of the drawers from his desk. He placed it neatly in front of him, picked up his pen and began to write.

Gaara has been sending letters to Hinata for three years now. He has never had a reply off of her, but he will never stop hoping, praying and waiting for her reply. He hurt her bad and he can see why she doesn't reply. _'I broke her trust.'_ He thought miserably. But he kept writing and he just hoped that she still read the letters and finds in her heart to forgive him. Over the years the end of his letters had changed. It was first '**_yours truly.' _**and turned into **_'Love.' _**That's right... Gaara loves Hinata. Temari had been the one to make him see it.

The first time Temari had talked about Hinata, Gaara had jumped down her throat, demanding her to tell him everything she knows about Hinata. Of course, this made his siblings suspicious and so he had to tell them about how Hinata and himself met and how they became best friends and so on. Gaara was glad he had told Temari and Kunkuro. They had helped him with the letter idea and about asking Naruto to tell Hinata he was sorry. Then, just after he was officially Kazekage, Temari had asked him if it was more than friendship that he felt for Hinata... Did he love her?

He didn't say anything at first... Hell he didn't say anything for a couple of months, but he knew deep down that he did care for her and he loves her so much. It was obvious otherwise he wouldn't have tried so hard to get their friendship to work again. But... Oh Kami, how he wanted to be more than that with her!

He finished writing the newest letter for Hinata and quickly re-read it before putting it safely away in the bottom draw of his desk. He stretched lazily before trying to get some more paper work done. He brought the pile of paper to the side of him and took a file off the top and started signing his name on the papers, trying desperately not to let his mind wonder to Hinata again.

Knock. Knock.

He growled in frustration. He had just started work! _'Why does everyone need to bother me? Don't they know how hard it is being the Kazekage!?'_ He massaged his head before ordering the person on the other side of the door to come in.

The doorknob turned and the door opened slightly. He cocked one of his would-have-been eyebrow and saw his older sister, Temari, poke her head through the door and gave him a sly smirk. His other eyebrow rose when he saw her smirk. Temari only smirks when she knows something he doesn't know and rubs it in his face for as long as possible. "What do you want Temari-nee-chan? I'm busy. Besides, when the hell did you start knocking on my door?"

Her smirk only grew, making Gaara feel quite uneasy. "Because, my oh-so-sweet brother." Gaara rolled his eyes at this and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "I have a surprise on the other end of this door for you."

Before he could say anything a whisper came from the other side of the door. He couldn't tell what the person was saying but it defiantly got his sister's attention because she screamed "WHAT!?" Before her head disappeared. Gaara was now more than confused about what was going on. He could hear his sister and this 'Mystery Person' whispering and even though he still couldn't hear what they were saying, he knew they were arguing.

He was about to go back to his work and ignore whatever was going on, but than Temari burst in through the door with someone else making him jump in his seat slightly.

Gaara looked at the woman beside Temari and almost fell out of his chair. It was Hinata! She had changed so much. But it wasn't the eyes that gave her away, it was the lily in her hair. "Hinata..." He whispered unconsciously. Temari was holding her wrist, as though if she let go Hinata would make a run for it, and she wouldn't meet his gaze. She kept her eyes on the floor and would not look up.

Gaara swallowed hard before breaking the awkward silence. "Wh... What are you doing here?" He asked. His heart beat had gone rapidly high and a butterfly feeling - the same feeling he gets when he's thinking about her - came back for vengeance and his hands became sweaty.

Hinata didn't answer and Gaara wondered if he had talked loud enough, he thought he had.

Temari let go of Hinata's wrist and gently elbowed her in the ribs. Hinata started functioning again.

"Huh?" Her head shot up and she looked from Gaara to Temari and suddenly it clicked. "Oh yeah!" She walked over to Gaara's desk, making the red haired's heart beat quicken even more. She bowed down low before saying. "The Hokage sent me here to deliver this scroll to you, Kazekage-sama." She stood back up and stretched her arms out, waiting for the young Kazekage to take it from her.

He stared at her face that was once again facing the floor and felt his heart drop. He had hoped that she had come to try and be friends again, but he felt sadness creep over him when he found out she was made to come here and see him. _'Never keep your hopes up baka!' _He scolded himself mentally. "Oh." He said quietly and took the scroll from her. As soon as the scroll was gone she scurried back over to Temari, only making his sadness grow.

Temari had seen the look her little brother had given Hinata when she had told him about the scroll. He looked so sad, and she couldn't stand seeing her baby brother that way. _'I'm going to get Hinata to admit her love for my little bro, and when I do, I promise you, little brother, you and Hinata are going to live happily ever after. It is what you and Hinata both deserve.' _Temair promised herself.

Another awkward silence swept over the room. Hinata kept playing with her finger and wouldn't look at anyone. She just couldn't believe how much Gaara has grown over the years. His firey red hair now reached his neck and, if it were possible, the dark rings around his eyes were even more dark. _'How could they be more dark? Temari-chan told me he could sleep now.'_ And even though he was sitting down, she could tell he had grown over the years. She bet he was about a whole head taller. He was handsome.

"U-Um..." She got everyone's attention. Hinata finally looked up and locked gazes with Gaara. "If there is nothing else you need me for... I would like to get some rest..." She said.

He gave her a stiff nod and she bowed once more before walking toward the door she came in through. "Hinata-chan wait!" She heard Gaara shout out. She stopped in mid step, only a few inches away from the door, and turned her head in his direction. "Hai? Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara didn't know what to say. He had so many things to say but he just couldn't put them in sentences. His mouth just opened and closed for a minute before he sighed and shook his head "It's nothing." He saw Hinata nod her head and she left.

Temari looked on silently. She was going to put an end to their suffering.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day Temari and Hinata went shopping! Hinata was having a great time and Temari was defiantly not lying when she said Suna had the best shops. They bought clothes, make-up, shoes and much more. Hinata hadden't felt so happy and free in such a long time and it made her sad that she had kept a secret from Temari for a few months. Hinata's Father had disowned her just a few months ago and wouldn't give her any money to help her buy her a flat, so she had to use the money she gets from missions and now, she just barely has enough money for clothes and food. She hadden't told Temari because she was ashamed of herself. She had always wanted to make her Father proud, but instead she had failed, yet again.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" Temari's concerned voice cut through her train of thought.

Hinata looked around to see that they were now in a coffee shop. They sat down on a table far away from the rest of the costumers. "Temari-chan... I have to tell you something."

A waiter came up at that moment and they both ordered a coffee. "What's up?" Temari asked Hinata after the waiter left.

"Well... You see. Three months ago..." Hinata bit her lip. "... My Father disowned me... A-And I haven't got much money to live on..." At the end of her sentence, Hinata looked up and saw that Temari was bright red with rage and Hinata mentally counted down from five_'...5...4...3...2...1-'_

"HE DID WHAT!?!?" She screamed, making everyone in the room stop what they were doing and look their way. Hinata could see the waiter coming up to them, shaking and hoping not to get in the way of Temari's wrath. He quickly put the cups of coffee down and sprinted to the other side of the room. Hinata was covering her face as Temari went into one of her deadly moods, plotting ways of getting revenge from Hinata's Father.

"Temari-chan, please calm down and drink your coffee." Hinata pleaded, still embarrassed.

Temari closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She did that for about a minute until her eyes snapped open and she gave a shriek of happiness. Hinata stared wide eyed at her. _'Temari has mood swings like a pregnant woman.'_

"Ah... What are you so happy about?" Hinata asked her uneasily. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

Temari gave her a big smile, only making Hinata terrified of what she was about to say. "Well, seeming as you have no reason to go back to your home... Why not live here?" She asked.

"What!? No way Temari-chan! I can't I haven't got enough money to buy a house... not even a flat here!" Hinata reasoned with her, but then... Oh got Temari's sly smirk took over her face. "Wh-What are you thinking, Temari-chan?" she asked her blond crazy friend uneasily.

"You can live with me, Kunkuro-chan and... Gaara-chan!" She pumped her fists into the air, and without letting Hinata say anything she stood up and said "I'll go ask Gaara-chan now! He'll say yes, don't worry." And with that she was gone in a flash, leaving a confused and full of emotions Hinata behind to go over their conversation again in her pretty little head.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once again, Gaara was stuck in his office on a beautiful, sunny day. He was looking out the window while thinking about the stunning Hinata he saw yesterday in his office. He sighed deeply. He wished he could have said sorry to her but for some reason it wouldn't come out. He wanted to see her smile at him again and tell him that he was still her best friend. No. He wanted to be more. He wanted to marry her and have children with her. He wanted to stay with her forever and protect her.

"HEY GAARA-CHAN!" Temari shouted, barging into his office with a wide grin on her face.

"What do you want now Nee-chan?" Gaara sighed again and turned away from the window to look at his older sister.

Temari's face became serious and she sat down in the chair opposite her brother. "Hinata just told me some bad news." Temari told him. Temari thought of Hinata as the little sister she never had and it hurt her to know that Hinata was struggling.

"What is it?" Although his face was blank, his eyes showed all the concern Temari needed to see.

"Well, you see..." She started. "... Hinata just told me that her Father disowned her for being too weak because her Father thought she wasn't good enough to be the Hyuuga heirness. And she has hardly has any money to live on." Temari looked back up to her brother to see a deep frown on his face and his eyes showed how angry he was and the rage he was feeling toward Hinata's Father, and still showed the concern for Hinata.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked her in a monotone voice.

"Um... I kinda invited her to stay here." Temari said sheepishly.

Gaaras eyes almost popped out of their sockets they were bulging so far out "YOU did WHAT!?!?" He shouted. He wanted to be angry at his sister for asking such a thing without him knowing, but he felt some hope that if Hinata came to stay, they might be able to work things out.

"Please Gaara-chan! Hinata-chan said she would love to stay here!" Temari lied. "All you need to do is ask the Hokage-sama if it is okay if Hinata-chan stays here and becomes a Suna citizen."

Gaara wasn't sure if Temari was lying or not but he wouldn't miss this opportunity and nodded to his sister who screamed out "YEAH! OH YOUR THE BEST LITTLE BROTHER! I'LL GO TELL HINATA-CHAN THE GOOD NEWS!!" And she was gone. He shook his head, wondering how he got such a crazy sister and started the letter to the Hokage.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

One Week Later

Two days ago Gaara had gotten a letter off the Hokage saying that it was fine for Hinata to live in Suna. Gaara had felt happy, nerves, excited and a little bit frightened all at the same time when he had read the letter. He was happy because he had another chance to be with Hinata, Nerves because he thought he might ruin his last chance to be with Hinata, Excited because he can see Hinata everyday, and a little bit Frightened because he didn't know if she wanted to be friends again... or more.

He had told Temari and Kunkuro and they hadden't waited one moment, and had both gone separate ways to try and find Hinata and tell her the 'Good News.' When they had found her, they had gone to the inn where she was staying and gotten the little luggage that she brought and took it to her new room in the Sabaku house, now also her home.

No matter how much Gaara wanted to talk to Hinata, he couldn't. The fear got too much for him and so stayed as far away as possible. And it worked. He only saw her when he was eating food, and he wouldn't talk then and would just listen to the other three at the table talk about their day. He wished that he wasn't so much of a cowered. He kept trying to involve himself in the conversations... But he never opened his mouth.

"Kunkuro-chan, don't eat with your mouth full!" Hinata scolded Kunkuro while making a disgusted face.

Kunkuro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and apologized before eating again.

Hinata was enjoying it here at the Sabaku house. It was different than the Hyuuga household... Much different. You feel free and you can be your own person here and that was one of the best things she liked about living with the siblings. But Gaara hadden't said a word to her since she came. Not like she expected it or anything... But he didn't talk at the table to anyone. When Temari tried to make a conversation with him once, he had just ignored her and carried on eating.

Everyday it is getting harder and harder for Hinata to sit at the table talking to her 'New Family' and not being able to talk to Gaara. She was so confused. She wanted to be friends with Gaara again... But she didn't want to at the same time. She still couldn't trust him yet but whenever he is around her she feels all weird. It was like with Naruto when she had a crush on him, but this it 100x worse! And he doesn't even talk!

"Hina-chan? Hinata-chan!? HINATA!!!" Temari shouted, trying to get the younger girl's attention. Hinata's head snapped up and she noticed everyone - Even Gaara - was staring at her.

"Jeez Hinata-chan! What the hell were you thinking about? Temari-nee-chan had to call you about 10x!" Kunkuro laughed out.

It was Hinata's turn to scratch the back of her neck sheepishly and apologize. They nodded and Temari started talking to her about the day they were doing to have. "I think we should go shopping for new clothes for you and Ohh! Maybe a hair cut? And what about-"

"Temari-chan, I saw a flower shop not far from here. Do you think they have any lilys?" Hinata asked the older woman.

"Yeah they do. We can go there before we go shopping."

Hinata smiled her biggest smile and thanked Temari, before going back to her breakfast. Only Gaara knew why she wanted the lily. Temari and Kunkuro had asked her before why she always has a lily in her hair, and she just says it's something she's always done.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata piratically ran toward the flower shop, dragging the poor Temari behind her. Hinata couldn't wait to get a new lily for her hair. She always picked the biggest, most beautiful, and the one with the nicest smell because it reminded her more of her mother. And her mother deserved the best anyway. The one she was wearing at the moment was starting to die and so she needed a new one, so she was glad when Temari had said that the flower shop sells lily's.

Hinata ran into the shop, almost knocking into an old woman that was one her way out, and ran up to the woman behind the counter. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Um. Hi. Where are your lily's?" Hinata asked the woman. Hinata could see Temari picking out some flowers she has never seen before and smiled. She had alot to learn about Suna, and she was willing to find out.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry. I just sold the last one to a kind gentleman. He told me he needed it for someone special." The woman told her. Hinata's mood went from happy to depressed in two seconds flat. "But there are plenty of other flowers here if you would like to take a look."

"Oh, no thank you." Hinata said and walked over to Temari.

Temari knew instantly that there was something wrong. "What is it, Hinata-chan? Have you picked out your lily yet?"

Hinata shook her head from side to side and said sadly. "Someone just had the last one." Temari got up from her kneeling position in front of one of the flowers Hinata had never seen before.

"Don't worry, we can always come back tomorrow." Temari tried to reassure the depressed little Hinata in front of her. Hinata nodded and asked if she was ready to go shopping. They walked out of the shop and walked down the street in silence for a few minutes. Hinata started thinking about Gaara and her feelings, she wanted to talk to someone about it, and... Well Temari was the only person.

"T-Temari-chan?" She said shyly to get the attention of the violet eyed woman by the side of her.

"Hai?" Temari asked.

"If I tell you something will you keep it a secret?"

"Of course!"

Hinata bit her lip and looked down. She stopped walking, making Temari stop too. Hinata took a deep breath and began "Well, you see... I've been feeling weird lately, and it's only when I'm around Gaara." She played with her fingers and because she had her head down, she didn't see the satisfied smirk make it's way across Temari's face.

"What do you feel when your around him?" Temari asked, guiding Hinata and herself toward a bench.

They said down and Hinata answered. "I-I don't know how to explain it. It's kind of like when I had that crush on Naruto-kun... Only much worse. Gaara-kun doesn't even talk to me and yet when I'm in the same room and him I get a funny feeling in my stomach like hundreds of butterflies are flying around in there and my heart feels as though someone is squeezing it. A-Am I ill?" The totally dense Hinata asked her friend.

Temari laughed out loud. "Ill!!! HA HA HA! Hinata your so funny!" Temari laughed at the now pouting Hinata for a few more minutes until she got herself under control and her eyes softened "Hinata-chan. It sounds like your in love, to me."

Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers "I am not, Temari-chan! It must be something else!"

Temari just shook her head. "Deny it all you want. Its completely obvious and you just proved it."

Hinata sat there for a while thinking this new information through. _'I'm in love with Gaara-kun? Well, I never saw that coming!_ She sighed _'It doesn't matter though, because he wont even talk to me... I'll just have to get over this somehow.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Thank you Temari-chan, for coming shopping with me." Hinata smiled shyly at the older woman.

"No problem." Temari waved as she left to go but her new clothes away. _'I guess I should do that too.'_ She thought, before making her way to her bedroom.

Hinata's bedroom was next to Gaara's, much to her disliking, but she lives with it. She can sometimes hear Gaara get up in the middle of the night, walking around or going into the shower, and she wonders why he wakes up almost every night. _'Maybe bad dreams.'_ She thought. She passed Gaara's bedroom and went into her own.

She walked in and put the bags to one side. She would put them away later. She looked around her room. It was almost as big as the one she used to have in the Hyuuga household. She had two small wooden desks with lamps on each one, each side of her king sized bed. The colours of the room were light sandy red and yellow. She had a closet in one of the corners of the room and her own personal balcony.

She saw something laying on her pillow and she moved slowly into the room to have a look. As she got closer she could smell a faint smell of... Lily's! She ran the rest of her way to her pillow and saw the most beautiful lily she had ever seen. She ran a finger over a petal, loving the feel of how soft it was. She took the lily in her hair, out of her hair and put it to one side the picked up the new lily and put it in her hair. She walked over to her mirror and almost cried. Dare she say... She almost looked beautiful.

"But who left it for me? The flower lady said they didn't have anymore!" She thought out loud. She gasped "No i-it couldn't have been..." _'Gaara-kun is the only person who knows how special the lily means to me, and the flower lady **did** say a man payed for the last one... But why would he do something like this for me?'_ Hinata then decided to see if she was right. She was going to look for Gaara and ask him if it was him, and if so then why?

Hinata took one last look in the mirror before running out to search for him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata was close to tears as she made her way back up to her room. She had looked everywhere for Gaara and still she hasen't found him. She has looked in the Kazekage tower, his office, his bedroom, all around the house, damn she looked all around Suna! Where is he!? She wondered if she had missed him in town because of a large crowed, but thought better of it. With his hair you should be able to find him pretty quickly. But not Hinata. She has looked everywhere and still no Gaara-kun. She was so frustrated, she wanted to cry.

She walked into her room and changed into her silk night dress. It was a pale pink that reached her mid thigh. Of course, Temari had made her buy it. She put a silk robe on which was a bit longer and went down to her knees. She decided she would go sit on the roof. She walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

She did this regularly, she would sit on the roof and watch the sunset. She loves watching sunsets and tries to go up to the roof every night, but sometimes she would be just too tired to go and see the sunset.

She got to the end for the staircase which lead to the roof and quietly opened the door just far enough for her to slip through. She looked around and felt for anyone's chakura. She couldn't see or feel anyone's chakura near by so she walked over to the edge and stood there. She was just in time to watch the sun set start. She sighed dreamily. It was such a beautiful sight. "Beautiful..." She whispered.

"Yes, you are." A voice said behind her. She made an 'Eep!' sound but before she could spin around to have a look at who was talking, two strong, tanned arms locked around her waist and her back came into contact with a hard chest. She 'Eep'-ed again when whoever it was berried their head in the crook of her neck. She eyes were wide and her body was tense. Who the hell was it? She turned her head and almost fainted was she saw a mop of red hair come into her vision. She smiled and looked back out at the setting sun, resting her head on his own while trying to stop the tears that wanted to fall.

"Gaara-kun, was it you that gave me this lily?" Hinata asked, playing with the lily in her hair. She felt him nod and her smile became wider. "Thank you." She whispered.

They stayed that way until the sun finally set. Hinata sighed happily, then 'Eep!'-ed once again when she felt Gaara nibble on her neck. "Gaara-kun! Wha-What are you doing?" She asked shakily.

Gaara stopped and slowly lifted his head from the crook of her neck and turned her around to face him. Hinata looked up at him, a small blush on her face and confusion clear in her eyes. That was when Gaara finally knew just how much he missed Hinata. He never wanted to let her go. He pulled her into a hug and held her like that for a few moments. Her arms shyly came around his neck and he rested his head on her own. "I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing she heard.

Hinata knew he was saying sorry for all those years ago. She thought she would never forgive him, but just hearing it come from his own mouth, instead of it being in a letter or coming from Naruto's mouth, was enough for her and she smiled into his chest. "I know." She whispered.

His body suddenly tensed and when he talked it came out as a whimper. "S-So does that meant you forgive me?"

Hinata's smile widened "Hai. It does."

She heard him sigh and his body relaxed again. He brought his nose to the lily and smelled it. He smiled. He loves how she smells. He loves everything about her and he finally had her again. But, being as selfish as he was, he wanted more of her. He wanted to know if she loved him like he did her. His arms pulled her closer to him before he let go completely and took a small step away from her. "Gaara-kun?" Her eyes showed confusion once more.

"Hina-chan, there is something I need to tell you." He said.

Hinata watched him as he lowered him head to the floor and breathed in and out, slowly. "Gaara-kun are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice.

He looked back up at her and cupped her face in his hands. He stroked her cheeks with his thumb and his face softened when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He smiled and took one more deep breath before finally saying "Hina-chan." She slowly opened her eyes and held his gaze. "I don't know how your going to react to this but... I-I love you." He whispered.

Her eyes teared up at his confession and she said shakily "I-I lo-love you t-too."

Gaara didn't waste a moment and brought his lips to her own. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her as close as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened shyly and moaned when she felt his tongue entered her mouth and tasting her. Her moan made a bolt of pleasure run down his spine.

Hinata was the first to stop and they were both panting for air, making Gaara smirk. Gaara was the one who recovered first and started leaving warm, wet kisses from her mouth, down to her neck, making Hinata moan louder. Gaara smirked against her neck and started nipping on her pleasure spot. Hinata was in a daze. No matter how hard she tried to keep her moans back, they kept escaping. She felt Gaara's sand start to swirl around them and the next thing she knew she was in a spacious bedroom. She looked around to see lit candles all around the king size bed and rose petals covering the bed. She knew it was Gaara's bedroom.

She pulled away long enough to ask him "How did you know I was going to come?"

Gaara smirked and pulled her back to him and said huskily "I had a feeling." And kissed her passionately while thinking _'I'd better thank Temari-nee-chan later.'_ He pulled the tie of her robe and it fell open. He pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He gave her butterfly kisses down to her collarbone and back up to her forehead before Hinata lifted up his shirt and threw it one the floor.

Gaara kissed her forehead again and picked her up and carried her over the rose petal covered bed. He placed her down gently and layed down beside her. Hinata looked at him as he brushed a piece of her hair that dared to cover her face from his view. He rested his forehead against her own and closed his eyes "Are you sure you want this, Hina-chan... Because when we start... I don't think I would be able to stop." He stroked her face lovingly, looking for any signs on her face that she might not want this.

She smiled up at him and nodded, saying "I'm sure."

He smiled and opened her legs and nestled down on top of her, using his forearms to hold his weight so that he wouldn't crush her. He ran his hands down her body, loving the feel of her soft, silky skin against his hands. He removed her short night dress painstakingly slow, smirking when Hinata started squirming under him from anticipation. He finally got the material off and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Her fingers found their way into Gaara's surprisingly soft hair and started massaging his head. Gaara stopped the kiss and started kissing, nipping and sucking her neck, savoring her sweet taste and moaning when he felt Hinata's hands run up and down his bare back.

Gaara stopped what he was doing and snaked his arms around her back looking for the clasp to her bra. He heard giggling and looked up to see Hinata trying to hold back her giggles. He raised one invisible eyebrow "What?"

"It opens from the front silly." She laughed out.

Gaara blinked at her, then looked down and unclasped it from the front. He threw the bra somewhere and went back to his blissful torture on his little Hina-chan. He kissed and nipped at her pert breasts, loving the squeaks and moans that came from Hinata's mouth. He took one breast into his fiery hot mouth and tortured the other with his hand. Hinata gave a throaty moan and Gaara, in return, smirked devilishly at her.

When he was done Hinata brought him to another kiss and ran her hands down his rock hard chest, to his belt. She took of his belt and started on his trousers. Gaara smirked into the kiss when he found out she was having trouble with his trousers. He got up onto his knees and took off his trousers, along with his boxers and his smirk widened when he caught Hinata's expression when she saw his manhood. He settled himself back in between her again, took off her panties and stroked her face. "You are a virgin, arn't you?" He asked her. He couldn't think of another man taking away her innocents. He wanted to. He wanted to be the only man who gets to pleasure her, and her the only woman who pleasures him.

"Hai." She answered, and he let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding.

"This is going to hurt Hina-chan, but I will try to be as gentle as I can."

She nodded and he took her hands and pinned her hands at each side of her face. He entwined his fingers with her own and positioned himself before her entrance. He kissed her passionately and when he thought she was distracted, he gently pushed into her and captured her scream in the kiss. He stayed that way, kissing the tears away. She buckled her hips when she was ready and he slowly pushed out of her, and gave a groan as he pushed back in. He kept his slow pace, not wanting to hurt his little Hina-chan, until she urged him to go faster, and Gaara lost all control pumped harder into her. He rested his head on her shoulder and gave groans and small moans. Hinata was, by now, screaming Gaara's name, only turning him on even more and making him go faster. He felt her inner-walls clench around him even more, and before they both went over the edge he whispered in her ear "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, making him go over the edge. Hinata screamed out Gaara's name and Gaara roared out Hinata's.

When they both came down from their blissful heaven, Gaara rolled off of Hinata before he crushed her and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, playing with the lily that was still in her hair. Hinata yawned and Gaara had to smirk. "So, Gaara-kun. Have you finally got everything that you've ever needed?" Hinata asked, half asleep.

Gaara brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear "All I've ever needed is you, my Hina-chan." They both drifted off into a peaceful slumber, smiling in their sleep.

**T**he **E**nd

* * *

Well that took forever! Lol! Please R&R for me and tell me what you think of my first lemon! Thank you! 

GaarazBabiiGirl -x


End file.
